


of 191030 posts

by snowicat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: Stupidity + x1's wifi signal = an alarmed Cho Seungyoun





	of 191030 posts

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a word vomit. I wanted to get this out of my head so i can sleep peacefully.
> 
> I'm sorry for the typos and wrong grammar, i'm about to sleep. 🤣

Seungyoun and Hangyul was busy reading the comments under their posts. It's been a while since they last tweeted, they know a lot of people wanted them to update since some fans can't seem to level up. (blame the math problems)

"Your post had people praying. They used my photoset to cleanse their timeline." Hangyul cackled while scrolling through their secret account; careful not to like anything.

It was after an hour or so when a notification from their fancafe came in. It was from Seungwoo, and he commented about Seungyoun's photo.

"Since Seungyoun had topless shot... mine is" The title reads.

Without clicking, he pushed himself off his bed, hand gripping on his phone as he marched down the stairs towards the older's room.

_He did not upload a topless photo of him, right?_ Seungyoun thought, barging into Seungwoo's room without knocking, effectively surprising the leader.

"Hyung! I know you're really competitive but you didn't have to show them your body too! I mean, they've seen it countless of times through that Havana video but—"

"Seungyoun, calm down!" Seungwoo was confused til he caught a glimpse of the unopened notification on the younger's phone. Bursting into fits of laughter, he moved to the side, making some room for Seungyoun before patting his bed.

"Seungyoun, come here." The other obliged not forgetting to close the door behind him. Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Seungyoun's waist from the back before pulling him into his chest.

"Have you even checked first?" Seungyoun, the ever so confused Seungyoun, shook his head, causing another round of laughter from the older. "You should check it first before saying anything."

"The wifi signal sucks in our room." Seungyoun managed to pout, cheeks burning from the skinship.

"Now that the signal is okay, go check it out." The younger nodded, whipping his phone, squinting as the brightness of the screen blinded him.

There, a set of photos of Seungwoo in his pyjamas, duck face on with Hyeongjun, mocking him and his stupidity.

The leader's arms tightened around him once again, as he felt him bury his face on the back of his neck, whole body shaking from giggling.

"You made a clickbait post." He deadpanned.

"You thought i'd be posting something similar to yours, hm? I'd love to give you all the attention first. Your fans might swerve." Seungwoo stuck his tongue out before snorting. "Kidding... unless?"

"You have a whole Havana video of you stripping."

"So you watched it?"

"Didn't I said it already on broadcast?"

"I see. Good night, Seungyoun."

"Good night, scammer."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twt? @younieswoo


End file.
